Thursdays are the Hardest
by adzara
Summary: The spell would always snap, and they would perpetually be alone. But just for tonight, let's let them pretend. It's the least they deserve. A one-shot based post-winter-war. ShunsuiXMatsumotoxJushiro. MxFxM, straight and Yaoi. Carnal read.


**AN:**

This is purely a carnal read. Shunsui Kyoraku X Rangiku Matsumoto X Ukitake. Mentions of Gin. This is something new to me, but something I had sitting aside I figured I'd publish to try and reduce the amount of smut I crave to write into my other stories.

Side note: After reading a delicious kenpachixkisuke piece with a shit eating grin on the whole time, I think this site turned me into a fucking BL fan omfg I hate you all.

It's my first story like this. Oh, but of course it's a fucked up story because when have I ever created anything else?

 _oops._

* * *

It had taken far too long for soul society to regain peace. The thousand year blood war left gaping holes where hearts should have been. They'd lost so, so, so many. Their friendships had been reforged stronger than ever in the wake but at the cost of others that freed the space. Shunsui found it easiest to be around those who, like himself, became adjusted to loss.

That was how the drinking with Rangiku Matsumoto had begun. Her, Jushiro, and himself. What a masochistic bunch they were.

Rangiku was like a cat. Fierce and sporadic and probably the laziest of the lieutenants, But she could show her affection in violent waves that threatened to drown her victims. Save for Gin, nobody had lasted long with her eye upon them. He'd asked her once, a decade ago, how she was possibly still single.

Rangiku had just grinned feral, eyes dangerous and unpredictable. Her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip as she replied, ' _I guess you can call it my personal version of masochism._ '

And he didn't understand what she'd meant until five years later, they stood at Sokyoku hill, and her eyes watched Gin leave with a heat that couldn't be solely attributed to hate. The string that reigned in the loose cannon subsequently snapped. A large percentage of the male populace would fall victim of the wake that followed.

Jushiro was the opposite. He was like a puppy. Both loyalty and love so overpowering Shunsui thought it might wipe away all the evil in the world if given the chance. Never once had Shunsui remained pessimistic in his presence.

When they attended the academy together students skirted around Jushiro like his disease was contagious. Shunsui never offered help, but he didn't need to. Not even a year had passed before Jushiro's natural charisma won the school body over.

Much to Shunsui's irritation, Jushiro outgrew his popularity with the girls and soon had a plethora of pretty things chasing him. Shunsui asked once, a millennium ago, why Jushiro refused to take a partner.

Jushiro had just blinded him with a smile, crescent eyes turned up and a rose blush across his commonly pale skin. _"I just love everyone equally Shu-kun!"_

It was the only lie Jushiro ever told him.

And so the list of treasures in his world went as followed:

 _1\. Jushiro._

 _2\. Jushiro's smile._

 _3\. Rangiku's breasts._

It started three years after the winter war. When Shunsui's quarters were rebuilt- with a large downfeather bed and a carpet far too lavish- Shunsui invited Rangiku to a two person housewarming party. Jushiro was there too, but he seldom left.

Rangiku was an easy choice. She'd a tolerance for alcohol that outmatched everyone asides from himself. Considering he was a millennia and a half older than her, he had to give the fierce cat props.

And they didn't have anyone else to drink with. Rangiku had lost Kira to the war, and Iba, Shuhei, and Kensei were all too busy training to entertain her. Thursday nights had come to belong to the three of them now.

For an entire year, they didn't miss a single Thursday.

* * *

It didn't snow often in soul society, but when it did most honored it as a holiday. Shunsui sat against the wall on the overly comfortable bed and chatted away at Jushirou. "She's late. I hope Nanao-chan didn't catch her. You think she'd listen to me if I said to give her a free pass?"

Jushiro chuckled softly. "You're the head captain now. I imagine the rumors might be giving Ran-chan a hard time, hm?"

That smile could melt Hitsugaya's Bankai, Shunsui sighed into his empty cup. "Ma, ma, she's a tough one. Ran never cared about what others thought."

Jushiro conceded at that, sipping his much less toxic tea.

A moment later the atmosphere relaxed as light steps grew closer. The door slid open loudly, letting in a flurry of snow as the blonde beauty pushed her way in and unceremoniously kicked her shoes to the side.

Despite the weather, Rangiku didn't bother with a jacket- she had the ice king as a captain after all- so her supple breasts were in full view. Shunsui didn't bother hiding his gaze, pointedly ignoring the disappointed look Jushiro was giving him.

Rangiku took the hand that was offered to her, pulling her up onto the bed. She sat hip-to-hip with Shunsui. "Ah, what a crazy week."

The bottle of Sake handed to her was gulped down in several strong draws. She smacked her lips in satisfaction "Ah~"

"Must have been one hell of a week," Shunsui mused.

Jushiro crawled onto the bed, his slight weight didn't even move the bed. "Tell us about it Ran," He urged kindly.

A heavy sigh filled the room. "You'll laugh."

"So?"

"Shu!" Jushirou fixed him with a stern look.

They laughed carelessly, Rangiku's mood eased as the sake started to reinforce her veins with something akin to determination. "I slept with Hisagi last weekend."

"And?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "That ain't nothing new."

The two captains didn't miss the way her eyes shifted. "And Kensei."

"Again, nothing new," Shunsui laughed, patting her head. "You know we don't judge you."

Her next comment was a mumble into the next sake bottle that they strained to hear. "At the same time. And I might have been the third wheel."

She closed her eyes to the rumbling of the two men besides her. Shunsui burst out in thick laughs while Jushirou had the decency to stifle his snickers behind a hand.

"Even Juu-chan is laughing," Shunsui teased.

Rangiku's eyes flashed with brief confusion before calming. "How mean. It wasn't even good. I thought Kensei of all captains could be a little more... you know. Unf."

Shunsui slipped his hand down to her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. She wasn't short but in the strong captain's arms, his hand could wrap all the way around her. "You're such a little masochist."

"S-shut up," Rangiku colored, both from alcohol and embarrassment. "I could say the same about you!"

"Juu-chan, definitely. " Shunsui hummed, eyes scanning the other male and following his line of sight to Rangiku's breasts. He had a good angle, looking down at her like this. Absentmindedly he traced his free hand along the chain that dipped between her breasts. "But you should know _me_ better than that."

He could feel the way her breath hitched as his finger traced the necklace deeper. She glanced up through thick eyelashes.

Shunsui dipped his head and brushed his lips against the peachy flesh of her neck, eyes never leaving Jushiro. "I think Kensei just doesn't understand you."

"Hn," Rangiku moaned, wrapping her hand around the side of his head as he attacked her neck. Her eyes set on the same spot as Shunsui, where Jushiro sat watching with thirsty eyes.

"You come off strong, so others think you want to dominate them," Shunsui continued. "But you're really just looking for someone even stronger than you. Someone that can ravish you until you lose all intelligible thought. But nobody's been able to do that."

 _Not since him_ , went the unspoken phrase.

Shunsui kissed her throat as she swallowed her nerves, teasingly pulling at the flesh. Marks would heal with kido, her shallow gasps were worth it.

"Shun-kun," Jushiro whispered, eyes half lidded.

They both regarded Jushiro with the same amount of lust that they directed at each other. "Come, Juu-chan," Shunsui tugged on the front of Rangiku's shuhakusho.

It split apart easily. Her breast sprung free from the fabric without so much as a chest binding to have kept them at bay. They were so perky Shunsui would have doubted their authenticity if he didn't know better. The cold air caressed them, bringing her nipples to a peak as she arched upward for touch.

When heated moments like this arose, Shunsui knew Jushiro was unable to respond in kind. His mind tended to go blank and relied on commands, which required the utmost trust in their relationship. "He'll make you feel good, Ran," He whispered.

Jushiro closed the distance and Shunsui removed himself from behind Rangiku, allowing her to fall back onto the bed while Jushiro lapped tenderly at her flesh. Despite her preference for strong and domineering men, Jushiro seemed to have a unique spot in her heart.

Shunsui crouched behind Jushiro. The white haired captain hovered above Rangiku and traced firm kisses from her breasts to the hollow of her chest. So slowly, as to tease all three of them, Shunsui removed Jushiro's captains Haori and tossed it aside. The shuhakusho followed at the same agonizing pace.

Jushiro shivered, pausing in his ministrations to whisper, "Shun-kun..."

"She wants more, Juu-chan," Shunsui teased. His hand trailed firmly along Jushiro's back like a cat, up between his shoulder blades, and wound in white hair. With an even grip, he pulled the captain's head further down Rangiku's body.

"C-captain," Rangiku cried out when Jushiro's face was forced against her clothed entrance.

Wasting no time to do as he was instructed, Jushiro peeled the black cloth away to the side. Rangiku was left completely exposed, lying on top of her shuhakusho, and parted her legs eagerly.

Arms much stronger than Jushiro's lithe form displayed lifted her legs until the back of her knees were rested on his shoulder. The angle had her writhing, panting, and the main event had yet to really start. His hands gripped her legs firm while he breathed in the sweet aroma.

Rangiku was in her personal version of heaven as his tongue did wonders. He was so much more skilled and experienced than she would have thought- more than anyone else she'd been with. His motions were hard and satisfying one moment, then soft and torturous the next.

She was kept on the edge, he made sure of it. Shunsui watched the entire thing with a calculating eye and whispers of praise. By the time he turned his attention back to Jushiro, he was completely undressed.

Shunsui licked his lips in preparation for what was to come. His closed hands squeezed firmly against Jushiro's ass, rubbing the smooth skin and spreading his cheeks experimentally, summoning a shudder as Jushiro seemed to tense at such an intimate part of his body being exposed to the cold air.

The duo cried out in pleasure as he brought a firm hand down on Jushiro's backside, a satisfying slap reverberating and drowning out Rangiku's mew's of pleasure. "You can let her cum now, Juu-chan," Shunsui relented, grinding himself against Jushiro. He wouldn't enter his lover yet- not until they were both thoroughly defeated.

His cock was larger than the other mans, but Jushiro was by no means small. Whereas Shunsui was thicker, both captains were just as long. They could take each other, of that Shunsui had no doubt.

No sooner had the permission been given, then Rangiku cried out in desperation and clawed at the man. Shunsui held Jushiro's head firm against her core as she rocked her hips to ride the wave.

When he finally allowed Jushiro to pull back, he tugged him by the hair and brought his lips against his, tasting Rangiku on his tongue. Shunsui moaned.

Rangiku watched them with want, and Shunsui sent her a devilish look as he pulled away from the kiss. "Are you sensitive?"

She nodded, clit throbbing from her orgasm. Shunsui didn't take her word for it, trailing a finger across her opening and only becoming satisfied when she suppressed a moan. He wound his hands from behind, inserting the wet digit into JKushiro's mouth and pressing into his tongue.

When his finger was clean of Rangiku's essence, he trailed the hand across Jushiro's front going lower, as the man held onto his neck for support.

"Fuck her Juu-chan," Kyoraku bit into the flesh where his neck met his shoulder. The pain mixed with the pleasure as Shunsui wrapped a firm hand around the base of Jushiro's cock. "As hard as you can. She'll like it."

"Shun-kun," Jushiro panted, eyebrows drawn together in lust filled concern.

"Tell him Ran-chan."

A sultry smile spread on her face and she wrapped her arms around Jushiro's neck, bringing their bodies flush together. "Please captain, don't make me wait any longer. I want you inside me."

It was all the coersion Jushiro needed. He slipped inside her surprisingly tight depths and knew nothing after that. With wild abandon he fucked her, driving deeper with each thrust and threatening to push past her cervix with his immense length.

There was no sound greater than their collective moans. Jushiro's were quiet and bordering on whimpers as the sensations overwelmed him and he revealed the very strength that made him into a captain. The strenth that he kept hidden, but Shunsui had experienced personally.

Rangiku was writhing against Jushiro as if trying to escape the pleasure that her body didn't know what to do with.

Shunsui was nothing, if not selfish. He stood on the bed, leaning against the wall beside them as his erection stood firm close to their faces. It didn't take a single word of comand this time as Jushiro turned his head and parted his lips.

Rangiku helped, holding onto Shunsui's dick like a prized possession as she kissed along the base and guided the tip into Jushiro's mouth. The two of them worked at different paces that kept Shunsui from releasing but instead steadily built up to a more powerful orgasm.

How long had it been? 4 years. Since the day before the winter war started. That day Jushiro had touched him in much the same way he was now.

Eventally the two of them became too much, Rangiku abandoning his member as she clung to Jushiro and rode out yet another mindshatering Orgasm. Jushiro lasted slightly longer, but when Kyoraku grabbed the back of his head and forced his cock to hit the back of the mans throat, he knew that Jushiro had spilled inside of Rangiku.

They didn't remove themselves from each other, only slowed their movements. Rangiku was regaining her breath, falling down onto her back to enjoy the scene before her, while Jushiro lifted her hips to grind deeper inside of her.

Feeling his own release, Shunsui gritted his teeth and pulled back just slightly. "Don't swallow Juu-chan."

His seed spilled onto the man's tongue and then he withdrew slowly, a line of saliva drawing between Jushiro's lips and Shunsui's cock. And like the good friend he always was, Jushiro pursed his lips loyally.

"Mm," Rangiku had closed her own lips, eyes heavy and desperate.

Shunsui repositioned behind Jushiro, pressing him down slightly. "I think Ran-chan's jealous," He purred into the tender flesh behind Jushiro's ear, a satisfying shiver running down his spine.

A muffled moan from behind Jushiro's lips threatened to turn into a cough as Rangiku raised onto her elbows and met his lips halfway, the movement causing her to moan with pleasure as he aimed deeper inside of her.

Picking his hips up, Shunsui drove Jushiro further into Rangiku so he could get a clear view of the man's ass. "Seeing how you just came, I suppose I'll have to get you hard again, ne Juu-chan?"

Shunsui coated his fingers with his saliva, making sure they were well glazed before trailing them along the slit between Jushiro's cheeks.

The bed creeked with protest as Jushiro's ass tensed against Shunsui's finger, bucking forward sharply and grinding between the digit inside of him and Rangiku's equally tight pussy. She was sucking him further in and grinding her hips up to ensure he never left her. A silent battle for domination over the white haired captain unfolded.

Shunsui was equally turned on as the kiss unfolded beneith him. Pearly white drops leaked down the corner of Rangiku's mouth- only to be lapped up by an equally greedy Jushiro. When Rangiku snapped her eyes open and stared straight at Shunsui he buckd his hips against Jushiro, threatening to tear his way straight into his friends ass.

He scissored his fingers inside Jushiro, prodding up and finding the magic of the prostate with well practiced and long fingers. The duo beneith him cried out in unison. Shunsui came to the sharp reality that he couldn't hold it or deny himself anymore. His own member had yet to go limp even after the blowjob.

He eased himself in, going slow only because the tight warmth was pushing back against him as he started. Rangiku swallowed Jushiro's moans of pain and pleasure.

Shunsui couldn't contain his own cries. "Hn, Juu-chan!"

His warmth was everything he'd remembered. Tight, engulfing, lewd. At long last he managed to sheath himself completely inside the squirming man. He jerked his hips back once, bringing Jushiro halway out of Rangiku as he did so. When he shoved himself back inside the captain, Jushiro was droven in turn right back into Rangiku.

This continued, harder and harder, as Shunsui had less control over his own strength. Jushiro had gone quiet asides from heavy breathing, eyes rolled into his head. Engulfed in both ways, Shunsui could only imagine the pleasure blinding his friend.

Pleasure only they could give him, he thought fondly. And he'd give him so much more.

"Harder," Rangiku begged, caring little for the possible discomfort of Jushiro between them.

Shunsui would have done it, even if she hadn't begged him, but her pleas drove him into oblivion. The bed creaked loudly, threatening to break under the force. The headboard hit noisily against the wall and was working on making a small dent.

One thing Shunsui and Rangiku had in comon was their inability to care about what others thought. So the dent in the wall, the possibly broken bed, and the bitemarks and bruises littering their bodies did little to still his arousal. Instead it drove him deeper into his instints.

He pressed Jushiro down flat against Rangiku, fucking hard enough to thuroughly please them both. Rangiku had come countless times and Jushiro was twitching with the sensitivity of continuing long past his own climax point.

His moans grew in tune with Rangiku, who was riding her way to another euphoric release. They clutched onto Jushiro with intense need as the three of them arched into each other and cried out their final release.

 _"Jushiro!"_

 _"Gin!"_

The room suddenly grew cold at the difference in names. When Shunsui opened his eyes there wasn't a body separating Rangiku and him. The two of them were, and had been, the only ones inside of this room. Shunsui was deep inside of her. Her eyes were as wide as his.

Rangiku's sultry look melted away. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes grew tender. Too gentle a look to belong to the fierce girl. Kyoraku captured her lips as the first sob shook her to the core. He wanted to cry too, but he never could. Not since Jushiro's funeral.

Gin had never been given a funeral, so maybe that was why Rangiku never seemed to _stop_ crying.

Their destructive game pointed them both out to be masochists. Two senior members of the Gotei should be smart enough to know better. The spell would always break.

In the end, they were alone.

* * *

 _Sorrynotsorry_

 _I'm tempted to make this a series maybe with other characters. Welp rr._


End file.
